Broken Angel
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is kidnapped and 2 years later he's found. warnings are in Chapter 1 Please read those.
1. Chapter 1

Seth leaves the arena pulling his suitcase behind himself. He is checking his text messages as he walks not paying attention. He doesn't see the figures behind him until it's too late. He's grabbed by them a rag with something on it is shoved over his mouth and nose. He struggles but couldn't get free as the substance makes him drowsy and begins to pull him under. A dark van drives over and Seth is shoved into the Van. All of his things are left in the parking lot, including his wallet and phone.

The cameras show this story when the police review it. The news headlines report that Seth Rollins is missing. The WWE offers a reward for information. Nothing though comes through and no one calls.

Seth whimpers as he wakes up in the cold cement room. Fear courses through him as he looks around trying to figure out what happened to him. He looks at his hands and they're tied tightly together at the wrists. He then notices that his clothing is all gone and there's nothing in the room other then himself. He looks up when a large man walks in and he looks down at Seth, "Hello Pet."

* * *

**A/N WARNINGS:**

Read this and then continue on at your own risk.

This story will include Rape, BDSM toys and use with out consent, Forced Slavery, Pain play, Mind games, Human Trafficking,

Also there will be happiness. I won't leave you in the dark forever but there will be flash backs to Seth's time with The master. The Master is an OC. I didn't want to make a wrestler or real person that sadistic. This is AU as well.

**if you know someone who has been Human trafficked or forced into this kind of situation CALL THE COPS. even if they ask you not to, do it you could save their life.** PSA done now. If you are OK with this story continue on.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two years later. _**

The WWE had never given up on finding Seth. There had just been no leads. The only lead they had was when one of the kidnappers that was shown on the video was killed in a car crash in France. The France police had been able to piece together that he was a part of a notorious human trafficking ring. There was nothing though after that. The LA police detective in charge, Detective James, of Seth's case was called every week by Dean or Roman. But nothing ever came of the calls since there was just nothing to say. Dean and Roman where still listed as Seth's next of kin since Seth's family disowned him when he was a teen.

Right now Dean and Roman where talking about thier upcoming match. Though the shield broke up, they will worked alot with each other. Dean pauses when he hears his phone ring and answers it and it auto goes to speaker phone since the call display shows it's the LAPD.

Dean chews his lip "Hello this is Dean."

"Mister Ambrose this is detective James with the LA PD."

Dean nods, "I know, Roman is here as well."

James sighs softly on his end, "We raided a brothel.. and found.. We found Seth."

Dean's eyes go wide and he stutters in shock, "You found him.."

James voice seems hesitant, "he's at the ER of Mercy General hospital.. Mr Ambrose.. you.. You need to get down here. I won't lie.. it's bad."

Dean's heart skips a beat and then he whispers, "we're on our way."

Roman stands and both of them quickly leave the arena. Roman already texted Hunter what happened and didn't bother to get approval. Dean was in shock. After Hunter and Stephanie spent thousands on Pi's and trying to find a lead or anything. Dean even tried his own ties in Cincinnati but nothing was ever found.

Dean fidgets on the ride and as soon as they arrive at the ER, they burst into the ER. Detective James though grabs them before they get far in. Detective James had made it his personal mission to find Seth because of Roman and Dean aways calling him. He wanted a happy ending. He knew what the slave ring did after France started sharing more information and shared as much as he could with Dean and everyone. The way he looked now though scared Dean more those stories. James looked like he saw a ghost.

James looks at Them and leads them into a room with a doctor, "Gentlemen this is doctor Dallas."

James looks at them, "I don't know the full story.. Seth .. well none of them are talking. One of the girls ran away and called the police. What little paperwork we got was that Seth was sold to the brothel a couple weeks ago. The lucky part was that he wasn't open to the general public because of his fame. He was, from the papers, to be retrained and sold. They couldn't keep someone that high profile in the brothel. We don't know much beyond that. The way Seth acts though.. He.. He has been through hell."

Doctor Dallas smiles warily at them, and then clears her throat, "Seth was brought in by the Police 3 hours ago. He is in the worst shape out of all of the people they rescued today. He's scared, he won't make eye contact. There's a lot of scaring.. and.. he panics if someone comes close to him. We had to forcefully sedate him to get him examined. He has old breaks that have healed that he didn't have in his file before this. He's suffering from obvious malnutrition. I .. I think you may need to consider institutionalizing him. He already assaulted one intern and is violent. He won't let anyone near him and nearly put a cop in the hospital."

Dean stands there even more shell shocked. He though Jumps when Roman yells loudly, "We're not locking him up like some animal."

Dean nods, "we want to see him."

Doctor dallas frowns at them, "he's a danger to anyon.."

She was cut off by Roman getting in her face, "take us to him"

Dean glares at her and then while she leads them, he texts Hunter and Stephanie to come to the hospital because they need them.

Dallas sighs, "He's going to need a lot of help Mr Ambrose and 24 hour care."

Dean nods, "and we'll get it.. now take us to him.. or I'm going to be suing this hospital."

Dallas points to the door, "he's in there."

Dean walks over with Roman and opens the door. The room is dark because the lights are off but Dean can barely make out a figure in the corner. Seth is curled up in the corner, having ripped out the IV's. Even curled up, Dean can tell he's extremely thin. His hair was still blond and black someone must have kept that up. There was no cocky grin or even the soft brown eyes that Dean use to adore. Instead there's almost vacant brown eyes but they're looking at the floor. Seth has his legs pulled against his chest and he's rocking back and forth. Dean and Roman walk in and Dean gets a text that the authority is on their way with a doctor and lawyers.

Dean looks over at Seth and frowns softly when Seth sees them. He looks terrified and starts to pull at his own hair, "No.. not this again.. Your not real.. your not real."

Dean moves to try and touch Seth and he curls up tighter to the wall. Seth starts mumble something, "your not real.. your not real. Master said that you would never want me near you ever again.. your not real."

Roman cocks his head, "we're real Seth, We're real."

Seth whimpers, "you always say that.."

Dean finally moves as fast as he can and grabs Seth, pulling him into his lap and whispers, "We're real into Seth's hair." Dean winces when Seth bites him out of fear. Seth whimpers when blood touches his lips and he looks up at Dean with red lips, "your real.."

Dean nods and whispers, "very real... can you not bite me again though."

Roman watches and kneels down beside them and runs his finger over Seth's back, "We're both real baby.."

"I'll be punished.. I'm sorry.. I didn't.." Seth screams.

Roman whispers, "Seth no one is going to hurt you. We're going to keep you safe"

Dean and Roman's hearts drop as there's a ragged sob from Seth. Seth's hand knots in Dean's shirt and his whole body shakes with the force of the sob. Roman sits on the ground and rests his hand on Seth's back as the sobs keep coming. Dean closes his eyes and whispers over and over, "your safe Seth."

Seth is still feeling the effects of the earlier drugs passes out after a couple minutes, Dean lays him on the bed. Roman mumbles softly, "Stephanie texted that she is outside."

Dean nods, "I don't trust that doctor.. something is wrong.."

Roman nods and they leave the room, just to stand outside the door. Doctor Dallas is there and Dean looks at her, "when can we take him?"

Doctor Dallas raises his eyebrow, "He's a danger to himself and ours. He needs to go to the psych ward. I can't let him go."

Stephanie steps into the hall way, "Doctor." She states calmly. Taking over before Roman punched someone.

Doctor Dallas looks at her, "Seth isn't going to be released."

Stephanie smiles sweetly, "but he is and Dean is Seth's Next of kin therefore; he can sign him out under his care, Doctor. We have a therapist and my own personal doctor flying in right now. Your services are no longer required."

Doctor Dallas looks shocked, "your firing me."

Stephanie smiles ever so sweetly, "Yes we are. So my suggestion is to get a nurse to draft up the paper work and do not come anywhere near Seth or these men."

Dean mumbles, "get the fuck away from us."

Stephanie smiles at Dean reassuringly and then looks the doctor, "if I where you.. I'd do what he says."

Doctor Dallas storms away.

Stephanie watches and then looks at Hunter who's walking up, "Hunter.. Something.. was wrong with her. We need to have her checked out."

Dean nods, "I.. I think she wants him to stay for some reason."

Roman shakes his head, "We need to get Seth out of here. If she wants him to stay.. it worries me that they're going to try to come for him."

Hunter nods and then speaks lowly, "Detective James thinks that the ring is going to try to get Seth again as well. So that doctor could be with them. The people they arrested where bailed out. They will try to get their property back."

Roman frowns, "lets just take him now. I don't trust this place anymore."

Stephanie nods, "Our doctor is at the Apartment we have set up for you guys."

Dean nods and goes back into the room quickly and wraps the blanket around Seth and gently picks Seth up. He's relieved that Seth doesn't wake as he carries him out of the hospital. Dean crawls in with Seth first and sides to a corner, pulling Seth against his chest and letting his head rest on his shoulder. Roman ends up with Seth's legs in his lap beside them. Everyone else then gets in and Randy gets in last shutting the door.

Dean looks at Hunter, "Now what though."

Hunter looks at them, "we'll hide you guys. We'll set everything up and security as well. Hopefully they see it's too much trouble."

Dean nods and chews his lip. Roman runs his hand through his hair.

Stephanie leans forward, "We will protect you all to the best of our abilities. We already got an apt set up and we will make sure you guys have everything."

Dean nods, "Thank you."

Roman nods and looks at Seth who's still sleeping, "I hope we .. get some of him back."

Stephanie nods, "me too."

_**Flash back**_

_Seth looks at the man that entered the room. He was tall, probably as tall as Roman and built like Hunter in his prime. He has long black hair and pale skin. Seth looks up at him and glares, "who are you"_

_The man sits in chair one of the guards brings in, "I'm your master.. that's what you will referre to me as."_

_Seth shakes his head and tries to move his wrists that are tied tightly together, "fuck you"_

_The man smirks, "already working on earning yourself a punishment Pet?"_

_Seth growls softly, "what the fuck do you want from me."_

_The man smirks, "I spent a lot of money on getting you. You will be my pet and my obedient little pet."_

_Seth lunges at the man only to be caught by a guard. The man stands and smirks, "it appears.. I need to beat some obedience into you."_

_The guard drags Seth out of the room and into the adjoining room. Seth's eyes go wide at the room. There's various torture tools and a bullwhip sits on the wall. Seth's breathing comes in sharp shallow breaths and he tries to pull away from the guard in fear. Seth breaks a little and sobs, "Please i just want to go home.."_

_The man smiles softly at him, running his hand over Seth's cheek, "shhh you are home beautiful."_

_Seth sobs as he's strapped onto a large x like thing where his hands are untied and strapped into the top part. His legs are spread and cuffed into the bottom. He struggles but he's held securly. The man called Master whispers, "this is the St Andrews cross. You should remember this so when I send you to it, you know where to go."_

_Seth sobs harder, "please.. let me go."_

_The Man picks up a collar. He shows Seth the tag attached to the collar and it says Pet. The man then locks it around Seth's neck and tugs on it, ensuring it's secure. The man then picks up the bullwhip off the wall. Seth turns his head when he sees this and cries softly. The first crack of the whip, Seth screams. On the second crack Seth sobs out, "Dean.. save me."_

_The man laughs, "they're not coming."_

_**End Flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean wakes with a start. Something woke him up and he can't figure out what. Roman is asleep beside him, snoring and dead to the world. Dean then hears the soft sobs. Dean climbs out of bed and pulls on a shirt and it must be Roman's because it almost covers his boxers. He then grans his joggers and pulls them on. He looks around and remembers them getting in last night. They just went straight to bed. Dean walks into the living room and sees Randy on the couch asleep still and mostly on Batista at that. Dean smiles at them, Randy never showed this part of him and David to anyone. He then goes to the room where they put Seth, they had locked it so that if Seth got up he didn't try to leave. He opens the door and peeks in. He sees Seth kneeling in front of the bed.

Seth is shaking and staring at the floor. In Seth's mind he's waiting for a new master to come. He's terrified and honestly thought last night was a dream. Since he's now back locked in a room and he thought that his mind made him dream in order to try and save him from the pain of what was to come.

Dean frowns and comes in, shutting the door. He sits with his back to the bed and pulls Seth against his chest, into his lap. He whispers, "seth.."

Seth swallows and shakes softy, but this time he looks at Dean a little shocked. Dean smiles softly at him and holds him tightly, "I'm real I promise."

Seth reaches up and touches Dean's cheek, he whispers softly, "But.. they said..I thought it was a dream."

Dean nods and watches Seth closely.

Seth seems to relax and then whispers softly, "where are we?"

Dean looks at him, "we're going to stay here, so this is home for now."

Seth whispers, "Roman?"

Roman speaks softly from the door having come to find Dean, "I'm right here." he shuts it behind himself, having the key on a lanyard around his neck right now.

Seth looks up at him and then looks back at Dean, "they said.. they said you wouldn't come." Tears come to Seth's eyes, "I kept begging for someone to come.. and I .. I gave up.

Dean pulls Seth more against him and whispers, "we never stopped looking."

Roman nods and sits down beside Dean, "We couldn't find you." his hand rubbing Seth's back.

Seth whispers, "they said you hated me.. would hate what I became..I'm dirty.."

Dean shakes his head, "we don't hate you. We could never hate you."

Seth whimpers softly, "I.. I'm a pet."

Dean shakes his head and whispers, "your not a pet."

Seth closes his eyes and tangles his hand in Dean's shirt, "I am.."

Roman frowns softly and rests his hand on Seth's back, "your not a pet."

Dean takes a breath when it goes silent and then whispers, "lets get some food."

Seth looks confused.

Dean looks at him pointedly, "what?"

Seth whispers, "Can I eat?"

Dean blinks, "yeah.. of course." He gently moves Seth and then stands up, "lets get you dressed though first.. as cute as hospital gowns are.. "

Roman stands and stretches, "I'm cooking. Dean could still kill us with his cooking" trying to make a joke but only gets confusion from Seth. Roman's heart breaks. Dean nods saddly and lets roman go before finding some clothing in the closet and dresser. He smiled since Stephanie thought of everything and they're full of clothing that should fit Seth. He finds some clothing and gives it to Seth, who looks confused, "um.. you need to get dressed. Your not wandering around naked."

Seth nods and pulls on the joggers and then Dean helps him untie the gown and put on the shirt. He then takes Seth's hand and leads him out of the room. Seth stays silent as he clung onto Dean's hand. Seth stays close to Dean as he peeks at Randy and Batista who are still sleep. He looks up when he hears talking. Roman is cooking and Hunter sits at the table, dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Hunter looks up and smiles softly at Dean and Seth.

Seth eyes Hunter and his fragmented mind can't quiet put a name to the face. Something though feels safe.

Dean nods at Hunter and then blinks when Seth kneels in the kitchen when Dean lets go of his hand, "Seth?"

Seth looks at the ground.

Roman looks a little confused along with Hunter. Dean frowns and gently takes Seth's hand again and gently pulls him up, "don't kneel Seth."

Seth whispers, "but .. pets kneel when.."

Dean gently touches a finger to Seth's lips, "your not a pet and your not kneeling to anyone." Dean gently sits Seth at the table on a chair and Seth looks shocked. Pets don't sit at the table. Seth jumps when there's a loud THUMP and then curses form the living room.

Roman chuckles, "guess they woke up."

Randy stumbles into the kitchen growling, "damn it.. that couch sucks."

Batista follows and mumbles, "you slept on me.. I slept on the couch.. don't know why you're complaining."

Dean keeps a hand on Seth's shoulder and watches Seth, who fidgets not sure what's going on. Dean crouches down and makes Seth look at him, "talk to me"

Seth tries to look away but Dean keeps his head there to look at him, "look me in the eyes Seth," Dean whispers. Seth peeks at him and chews his lip. Dean whispers softly, "you ok?"

Seth nods and fidgets, "yes master." he quickly looks away, still more confused by all of this.

Dean winces but whispers, "Dean.. not master."

Seth swallows and nods as much as he can in Dean's grip, "Dean."

Dean nods and stands up, keeping a hand on Seth. Randy watches this and frowns softly with concern. Batista nudges Randy though to chair beside him and they sit at the table. Roman brings food to the table and Dean sits by Seth. Roman hands Seth some and then gives others their food. Seth watches everyone eat quietly and chews on his lip. Dean leans over and whispers that he should eat. Seth nods and picks up his fork, eating quietly. Seth wonders why they're feeding him master food since normally he was just given plain oatmeal or scraps.

Seth finishes his food and then plays with his fingers as the rest talk about something. He knew Dean was real.. he bite him but he was so scared to fully believe it. He dreamt that Dean would come and save him or Roman at first and they where such real dreams. His master kept telling him that Dean and Roman hate him. Seth rubs his head lightly confused and then he just begins to feel tired and yawns softly, trying to be quiet. Dean looks over and then touches Seth's shoulder, "want to lay down?"

Seth nods lightly and takes Dean's hand when Dean offers it and follows him out. Dean opens Seth's room and leads him into the bed room. Dean frowns when Seth kneels again and Dean again, gently pulls him up and towards the bed, "no more kneeling."

Dean looks at him, "um.. I guess before you ask.. this is your bed.. you sleep here.. not the floor."

Seth nods and crawls onto the bed. He then looks at Dean and wants to ask him to stay but he was never allowed to ask for anything in his masters home. Dean sits on the edge of the bed seeing Seth's distress, "Lay down, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Seth smiles softly and then lays down, pulling the blankets over him . Dean sits leaning against the headboard. Seth moves and lays his head on Dean's thigh and closes his eyes. Dean plays with Seth's hair, watching him.

In the kitchen Randy is doing the dishes with Batista and Roman and Hunter sit at the table.

"He seems attached to Dean," Randy states.

Roman nods, "Yeah."

Randy raises an eyebrow, "don't tell me your jealous."

Roman blinks and shakes his head, "Hardly. Just worried the tole it's taking on Dean. Also.. he's broken.. So broken."

Hunter nods, "Seth was with them for 2 years. It's almost like your.. de training a puppy."

Dean walks in, "Detraining a puppy.."

Hunter shrugs, "not offence."

Dean shakes his head, "No offence more just.. it's true."

Hunter nods, "He's been programmed to think one way, do certain things.. and prolly punished if he didn't. It will take him awhile."

Dean nods, "he didn't think me and Roman where real."

Randy nods, "think if you where in pain and scared.. you'd think about Roman saving you."

Dean rubs his eyes, "true. They used us against him"

Randy nods and sits down at the table, "We need to figure out how to do this.. this is 24 hour care. You and Roman can't do it all"

Dean rubs his head, "what do you mean?"

Randy leans back, "you guys will burn out if you try and do it all. My mom did this for my grandma and had nurses and help. Your going to need help."

Hunter nods, "I don't think.. nurses or .. outsiders are an option.. Last night the hospital was hit."

Roman sits forward, "I had a feeling that would happen."

Hunter sighs, "the people went into the hospital and took the pets back. Doctor Dallas.. wasn't a real doctor as well. Stephanie can't find any employee that is named that. That's why she didn't want to release Seth."

Dean groans, "so we're all in danger."

Hunter nods, "I know, my private security are here. No one will get on this floor and these are my men. Only the ones I already know are here and will work here. I trust them."

Dean nods and sighs, "why would they risk it?"

Hunter shrugs, "most likely the person paying isn't risking anything. It's the guys getting paid and that is nothing for them."

Roman rumbles deeply, "He's not going back unless they kill me first."

Randy waves his hand, "back to my original point."

Hunter nods, "Seth will have to get use to us and we'll have to give Roman and Dean breaks. This might be a .. Long term thing."

Dean bites his lip.

Hunter leans forward, "dean .. roman.. if you can't do this forever.. we can figure someplace out that's safe."

Dean shakes his head, "No."

Hunter nods, "but keep in mind it is an option. We can find a place to hide him that he would get the care he needs."

Dean nods, " We lost him once."

Roman nods, "we're not losing him again."

Batista leans forward, "where you all together?"

Dean leans back, "No but.. we thought about it and wanted it. But didn't think he would."

Randy shakes his head, "doesn't matter now.."

Roman cocks his head.

Randy sighs, "Seth has been sexually abused.. he may.. well.. be honest with yourself. His sexuality is a little messed up right now. If you said bend over.. he'd do it."

Dean winces, "yeah I'm kind of aware of that."

Roman frowns, "what do you mean?"

Dean shrugs, "he called me master.."

Roman sighs, "this isn't complicated.. but it feels complicated. Mean we all know what happened not the details but anyone who looks at him could guess. Just how do we .. fix this."

Hunter nods, "First thing is.. to accept there may not be a fix."

Batista nods, "Seth may.. be like this forever. He might gain some independence but as for fully going back to what he was.. He may not ever be that way"

Dean nods, "I'm more worried.. he doesn't come back at all.. we ... Honestly might end up finding a master or someone like that that is safe to be with."

Roman looks at his hands, "damn them"

Hunter leans back, "we do have one.. in the WWE."

Dean blinks "what"

Hunter shrugs, "Taker was always into that shit. But lets not plan to involve anyone else until we know and see how far He can go. But if that is a plan.. Taker is the one I would trust."

Roman closes his eyes, "We're not giving him away to someone to hurt."

...

**Flash back**

_Seth sits in the Cement room, curled in a corner. His back itches from the dried blood from the whipping. He sobs softly into his knees, the nightmare hasn't come to an end. Seth is starving and thirsty but since they drug him back in here after the man finished whipping him there has been no one in here. During the whipping Seth had lost his bladder control much to the amusement of the Master. So all Seth smells is piss that is all over himself. He looks up as the guards walk in. One has a hose. _

_Seth scrambles up and looks at them in fright. One guard grabs him and pulls him out of the room, "if you behave you'll get to eat and drink pet." the guard growls. _

_He attaches a lead to Seth's collar and locks it against the wall. Seth's hands are re locked together behind his back. He then steps away. Seth cries out as the hose sprays him with freezing cold water. After he's wet, the hose is turned off and stands there shivering. The guard comes back with a cloth and soapy water. Seth weakly struggles as the guard scrubs him all over. The guard laughs softly at Seth's weak protests, "Bad puppy, you pissed on yourself."_

_Shame stains Seth's cheeks at the comment. He squeals softly as the man cleans over his cock and balls. The guard then washes Seth's hair, pulling at his hair cruelly a couple times. After he's completely soaped up the hose is put on him again rinsing all the soap off him. Seth stands there after shivering and watches them both. The guard with the hose smirks at Seth and then steps forward after dropping the hose and takes a towel drying Seth off and then pulling Seth's hair back with a hair tie, "don't want that pretty hair getting in the way"_

_The other guard brings in two bowls. One bowl is full of what looks like dog food and the other water. The guard puts it on the ground and Seth is untied from the wall and forced to kneel on the floor. He looks at the food and smell is horrendous. The guard runs over seth's hair, careful though not to pull it out of the tie, "eat Pet."_

_Seth flushes with shame as he leans down and eats like a dog would, too hungry and thirsty to fight it. _

_**end flashback**_


	4. Chapter 4

Seth yawns softly as he wakes to the sound of music playing in the kitchen. He looks at the door and it's open today. He processes slowly as he wakes that he's no longer with his master. He's with Dean and Roman. Seth crawls out of bed and notices he's still in the same clothing. Clothing still feels a little weird since other then a thong for the 2 years he hasn't wore any clothing. He though leaves it and pads towards the door. He peeks out and sees Randy and Hunter watching TV. Seth rubs his head trying to remember Hunter. The man's face was very familiar still.

Hunter hears the movement but doesn't say anything and motions to Randy not to say anything either. Seth finally gather's his courage and pads into the living room. He hears the movement in the kitchen but instead looks at Hunter racking his brain trying to remember. Hunter turns and motions Seth to come to him, taking pity since the man looks so confused and very distressed. Seth swallows and moves towards Hunter still feeling safe around him and he doesn't know why. Hunter gently pulls Seth down in between him and Randy and curls Seth against his side. Seth rests his head on Hunter's chest and hums softly at the warmth coming from Hunter.

"you don't remember me do you," Hunter askes softly, watching Seth.

Seth shakes his head, "I'm sorry."

Hunter chuckles, "I'm Hunter and that's Randy." He states pointing to Randy.

Randy huffs and jokes, "he automatically assumes he doesn't remember me. God. I'm more memorable then you Hunter."

Randy beams when Seth smiles softly in amusement at Randy's little outburst, "Ha see I got him to smile. I win. I'm better then you."

Hunter rolls his eyes and rubs Seth's back gently, "Yeah ok Randal."

Randy mumbles, "don't call me that.. Hate that name"

Seth watches them bicker and wraps his arms around Hunter's waist and sits contently. Even though he has no real memory of either man he feels safe. Dean peeks out of the kitchen and smiles seeing Seth curled against Hunter as Hunter and Randy talk about the show and keep bickering lightly. David Batista walks into the living room and rolls his eyes at Randy and Hunter, Muttering something about people would assume Hunter and Randy where married.

Randy smirks and leans over whispering to Seth, "David is so jelly of Hunter." serving the dual purpose of one to harass david but two make sure that Seth knew David's name.

David rolls his eyes, "hardly." He pulls Randy into a kiss.

Hunter smirks and then looks down at Seth, who's watching them, "That's Randy's husband. Though I don't know why he puts up with him."

Seth nods and whispers, "did.. did I know that before?"

Randy shakes his head, "No we got married a year ago. You knew we where together that was all."

Seth nods and tries to remember only to frown, "I .. I don't remember.."

Randy frowns as Seth looks upset that he can't remember, "It's ok. Really it's ok."

David nods, "you didn't know me honestly.. we had a couple matches and that's all."

Seth bites his lip, "oh ok."

Randy nods, "I'm just happy you're comfortable with us."

Seth nods, "you.. you guys feel safe."

Randy beams, "that makes up for not remembering us."

Hunter smiles softly at Seth, "and we'll keep you safe with Dean and Roman. I promise that all of us will do our best to keep you safe."

Seth looks up at Hunter, "thank you."

Hunter hugs Seth gently and David moves Randy and settles beside him. Randy shifts and finally leans against Seth's back, mumbling, "Human body pillow is more comfy anyways."

Seth peeks at Randy, "won't David get mad? Did we.. ever um..."

Randy chuckles, "that would be like.. screwing my baby brother.. No we never.. and second.. if David hated everyone I used as a pillow.. well He'd hate everyone in the WWE."

David snorts, "he's a cuddle whore."

Randy rolls his eyes and smirks at Seth, "see"

Seth nods and settled contentedly between Hunter and Randy. Randy goes back to watching the tv, and points to the tv, "Avengers the movie is really good."

Seth looks at the TV, "I.. I can watch it?"

Randy chuckles, "of course. Gotta bring you up to speed on the good movies."

Dean walks out into the living room with Roman and flops onto the love seat. Roman sits beside him and chuckles at the pile on the other couch, "That is impressive."

Dean nods, "a puppy pile of wrestlers, the fan girls would go crazy to see this."

Randy mumbles, "your just jelly you can't fit into our pile of warmth."

Dean shakes his head and stretches. Hunter picks up his phone when it rings and looks at the text, he reads it quietly and then looks at them, "I need to go though. Steph and the kids need me."

Seth pauses, "Steph is your wife."

Randy grins brightly, "Yup. Remember her?"

Seth nods, "I do."

Seth moves when Randy gently pulls him up and then shifts him so Seth is curled against against him and he's leaning back against David. Hunter stands and shakes out his legs, "Call if you need anything though."

Dean nods and Roman stands to see Hunter out. The rest of the night though is spent with Randy explaining the movie and then them watching Thor. Eventually it moved so that Seth was curled between Dean and Roman and Randy almost in David's lap and them all on the couch. How this happened, none of them could remember but it felt comfortable. Almost normal.

**Flashback**

_Days went by with Seth only seeing the guards and eating what they brought him. Seth knows it's canned dog food but he has no choice since that's all they give him. He never is allowed to use his hands so to complete the humiliation Seth had to eat like a dog out of a bowl. Seth looks up though when the man called Master walks into his room. He moves to the corner scared since the last time they whipped him. Master smirks and snaps his fingers, the guards walk in and pulls Seth out of the room, into what the guards have been calling the "play room". They restrain Seth, bending him over a saw horse. Seth's legs are strapped into place spread apart and he's bent all the way over it with his hands almost back onto the floor. Seth's eyes go wide at this pose and the fact that the horse is bolted to the floor. _

_Seth whimpers as Master runs his hand over Seth's back and he whispers softly, "Sorry pet I had to go away. We should make up for lost time."_

_Seth eyes go wide as he feels fingers probing his entrance. He struggles but he's can't get away from the hand. He cries out as the finger pushes into him dry and moves in and out before adding a second. "aww pet.. you don't like me being gentle?" Master whispers, "Maybe i shouldn't be so gentle then."_

_Seth shakes his head, "No... please.."_

_Master pulls his fingers out and then searing pain rips through Seth has Master pushes into him with his cock. Seth screams as the Master sets a punishing pace, not caring about the pain running through Seth's body and making him cry. Seth sobs tears coming from him as he feels himself tear and blood trickle down his leg, "ROMAN.. Help.."_

_The master groans and then thrusts particularly hard, "Oh Pet.. they gave you to me.. They'll never want you again.. your dirty.." He growls and thrusts harder, "your so fucking dirty."_

_Seth sobs harder as he feels Master come inside him, painting his insides. Master smirks and pulls out, looking at the blood and cum that drips out of Seth. Master then walks over and crouches down, yanking seth's head up, "you are mine Pet. Always mine. You will never see them again." _

_He lets Seth's head drop and walks away._

_**end flash back**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next weeks passes by comfortably. Seth seems to adjust slowly to his new life. He doesn't kneel anymore, or ask if he can eat or watch TV. Both of which Dean and Roman are thankful for. Seth though is still nervous but he doesn't shy from their or the authority's touch. Stephanie, even though he remembers her, makes him extremely nervous. Stephanie smiles and always hugs him when she's leaving and kisses his temple but that's about all. Seth's nightmares though start to come up as they make progress. Seth never explains them but he started waking up screaming 2 days after he came back. Dean found a way quickly that stops that. Seth starts sleeping in between him and Roman. Seth also gained a bit of weight.

Seth still won't talk about what happened to them. He seems though to be regaining some memories from before he was kidnapped. Dean wishes though that Seth would go back to the cocky brat everyone adored.

Dean turns on the radio as he walks through the apartment. Him, roman and Seth hadn't left the apartment since they brought Seth home. He was starting to go stir crazy. He knew that they couldn't leave yet because of the people looking for Seth and that they probably knew that Seth would be with them because of the doctor. Dean though had never stayed in an apartment so long. Dean looks up at as he sees Seth padding quietly into kitchen.

Dean watches and wonders if Roman would go for them all sneaking out and going to a park or something. Hell he would take going shopping at this point. Dean hates shopping with a passion but it was better then staring at the 4 walls. Dean sighs and leans against the counter, watching Seth quietly while he gets some water. Dean finally moves and touches the small of Seth's back, "Seth if Roman agrees, do you want to try going outside?"

Seth looks confused and then chews his lip, something making him upset. Dean reaches out and takes Seth's hand and pulls him to the table, "talk Seth."

Seth whispers, "I haven't.." everything catches in his throat though and he begins to panic, "I.. I.."

Roman walks in and blinks at the scene. Dean holds Seth's hands tightly in his and watches him letting Seth worth through it.

Seth struggles, " I .. the only time I .. went outside.. he gave me away... are you going to?"

Dean blinks and shakes his head, "No never.. your ours Seth. Your stuck with us."

Seth looks at him and chews his lip, "Really?"

Dean nods and Roman speaks softly to him, "Your ours Seth."

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and holds him tightly. Dean nods, "Now we are going to a park.. or somewhere to prove that." Dean states firmly, "you not being allowed outside is not what is happening here."

Roman nods, "I'll talk to Hunter though.. because I want to make sure it's safe right now. Also your therapist Seth should be here in a bit."

Seth nods and then walks over picking up the Cheerios knowing they want him to eat before the therapist comes. Dean likes Seth's therapist she actually specialized in trauma and sexual abuse. Stephanie found her and at first Seth was nervous because it was a female. Then she brought candy, hot chocolate and her dog, or horse since it's a Great Dane, to a session. Seth then settled and started to open up to her and dog. Since then she just brings her dog and comes right now once a day. She also helps Dean and Roman with tips and advice how to deal with things.

Later on in the day, after talking to Hunter and the Therapist, Dean and Roman lead Seth out the car at the Park a good distance from the apartment. Dean pulls the hood up on Roman's hoodie that Seth is wearing to make sure people can't recognize him. Dean then puts on his cap and glasses and Roman pulls on his glasses. Seth looks around at the park and takes Dean's hand tightly. Dean leads them along a path and just happy to be out. They walk the path and then sit on a hill on the bench there.

Seth watches the people coming and going just enjoying the sunlight, the hood coming down for awhile. Dean leans back and looks around, seeing no one taking notice he allows it. Seth looks at them and smiles at them, beaming about being allowed out. He blinks when someone's dog runs over and nuzzles his hand. Seth gently pets it and smiles softly.

They don't notice the person snapping pictures in the woods.

**Flash Back**

_Seth isn't sure how long he has been with his master. All he knows is that the Master keeps showing up and forcing himself on him. He also enjoys beating and whipping him. His back and thighs feel like they're on fire almost all the time. Last time the master was there he locked a device he called a male chastity cover around Seth's Privates. It's plastic tube that's enclosed and locks with a ring behind his balls. Even is Seth wanted to touch himself he couldn't. he's forced to sit down to use the toilet._

_Seth had gotten access to the playroom now though since the door to the room where his matress is stays open. Master left the door open since Seth began to obey. Seth being able to explore though scared him more since he could see what the master had in store for him. The guards would come and go. They would wash him normally once a day and feed him. Seth yawns softly and looks around as he walks around the room. At least he could actually walk. _

_He looks up when the master walks in and smirks at him, "I've had a bad day pet. It's time for you to cheer me up."_

_Seth swallows softly and backs up, "Master... "_

"_KNEEL"_

_Seth kneels quickly and chews his lip. The master walks around him and grabs him by the hair, he pulls him towards the cross. Seth moves and stands in place to be strapped in. Seth gulps in fear as he's strapped in. Fear courses through his veins as the master circles him like a cat stalking a mouse._

_Hours later Seth hangs from his restrains blood dripping down his legs. The last part of Seth starts to break from the pain that the master inflicted. A plug is inserted into his anus that has tore him open. There's ragged gashes along his side and back from the whip that the master used. Seth finally broke. He stopped begging to go home. The Master smirked when Seth started taking his punishment silently except for cries of pain. Accepting his brutality. What Seth didn't know was that it took nearly 3 months to break him. _

_**End of Flashback**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Roman lead the way back to the car and Seth feels someone watching him He turns his head and stops walking. Dean stops and looks back at him when Seth stops. Dean's eyes go wide as he sees Seth start to shake and pale. He pulls Seth closer and looks where Seth is looking. There's a man standing there with a leash. Dean mutters, "is that?"

Seth whimpers, "master..."

Dean looks around and for the first time sees some people in suits in various spots. Roman growls and then whispers, "we need to run."

Dean grips Seth's hand and pulls him as he runs. Seth follows and Roman takes the rear in order to ensure he's between Dean and Seth and anyone who wants to get at them. Dean shoves Seth into the car and looks back. He frowns when he sees no one has moved. The master is standing there laughing softly at them. Dean and Roman then get in the car and they drive off. Seth is shaking and clinging to Dean. Roman frowns and speaks from the driver's seat, "why didn't they move?"

Dean shakes his head, "I don't know... we can't go to the apartment."

Roman bites his lip, "phone Hunter.. we need a new safe house."

Dean nods and manages to get free enough from Seth, to call Hunter. After explaining quickly, Hunter says to calm a bit it was a power play in order to show that they are still after Seth. Hunter tells them to come to the airport. Dean agrees and tells Roman to head to the airport. He then settles back and holds Seth close against him. When they arrive Randy and David are there with Hunter. Hunter frowns and manages to pull Seth away from Dean and lets Randy take him. David stays with Randy and Seth on a bench watching over them. The first thing Dean notices is Hunter's security force surrounding them all and they're all armed with a lot of fire power. Dean begins to wonder how bad the siege of the hospital was for Hunter to have his forces armed this heavily. Hunter looks at Dean and Roman, "we're moving you.. There's 5 tickets in your names going every which way.. and all of them will be used to try and throw them off where you're really going."

Dean nods and whispers, "Hunter your not telling us something.. how bad was the hospital..what wasn't said on the news."

Hunter frowns softly and then looks at Dean and Roman, "it was bad. They killed the security forces and a couple medical professionals that tried to stop them."

Dean closes his eyes and Roman speaks up, "is Seth the only slave that escaped?"

Hunter nods and looks at Randy and David with Seth, "yes."

Dean bites his lip, "He's never going to be safe."

Hunter runs a hand over his head, "he will be.. Stephanie.. is going to her father and using his connections. The less you know the better. But Vince isn't an innocent man by any means."

Dean closes his eyes, "I hope they die slowly."

Hunter nods, "I'd say careful what you wish for but I think we're all wishing the same thing."

Dean runs a hand through his hair and looks at Seth and Randy, "you said 5 tickets?"

Hunter nods again, "Randy and David are going to help and make sure you make it through the security. Randy knows how to shoot from his military training and David is just as good."

Dean nods, "Where are we going?"

Hunter shrugs, "You'll see when you get there. Randy will lead the way."

Roman looks at Hunter, "Thank you."

Hunter looks at them, "Dean.. Roman.. if they come after you.. kill them. Don't fuck around with these guys.. kill them. They won't hesitate to kill you or worse.. make you like him."

Dean clenches his hand into a fist and nods. Roman grits his teeth and whispers, "I won't let anything happen to them."

Hunter nods and then gently pushes them towards the other group, "Randy when you arrive at the city.. I need you and David to teach them how to shoot."

Randy grins at Hunter, "was wondering when you would say that."

Hunter nods, "Give me your phones."

Everyone that has one hands it over to Hunter and he throws them into the trash. He hands out everyone even Seth a pay as you go phone. "Hide these on yourself and only use them if you need to. My number and each others numbers are programmed in."

Dean frowns, "how do you know how to do all this?"

Hunter smirks, "Stephanie hired a consultant after the hospital. Someone we both trust. But go I'll tell you more later."

Randy stands and pulls Seth up with him. He gives Seth to Dean and then looks at Hunter, "Be careful Hunter.. they may come after you."

Hunter nods, "I'll be fine."

Randy nods and hugs Hunter. Roman raises his eyebrow, thinking that his is alot more serious now then he ever thought it would be. Randy then looks at David and he leads. With David taking up the rear with Roman. They board a plan quietly. Somehow Randy and David have licences to carry weapons onto the plane and Dean wants to question that. Dean though doesn't he just wants to go where they are going and be safe. Roman sits in the aisle, making Dean sit in the middle and Seth sit at the window. As the plane takes off Dean closes his eyes, "I'm so not cut out for this spy shit."

_**flash back**_

_Seth kneels in a grand ballroom. All he's wearing is a pink thong. There is at least a 100 people, dressed in tuxes and dress's. They all looked extremely rich and powerful. Seth's master stand beside him, running his fingers through Seth's hair. So casual observer it looks like it's comforting. To Seth though it was a warning. A warning of things to come but also a warning that his master was in arms reach and could hurt him easily. Seth hadn't eaten today, something about the guards not wanting him to get sick at this ball. _

_The music though stops and then people move to the seats on either side of the room. Seth watches his eyes wide as his master begins to speak. All these people seem to have some respect for his master and he has to wonder why. Some of the people he sees are powerful politically, money wise and also some movie stars. He then looks down at the floor and tries to process this and when he hears screaming. _

_When Seth looks up seeing a young girl, who's being pulled into the center of the room by some guards. She can't be older then 16. Seth watches with wide eyes as the guards move allow two men dressed in leather take control of her. Each of the man have cruel and vicious looking blades in their hands as they circle the girl. The master sits in his chair and pulls Seth lean against his leg. The master then leans over and whispers in Seth's ear, "Watch closely pet.. if you ever try to escape.. You'll be the next one to be the star of show."_

_Seth shakes softly as he watches the men advance on the girl. He closes his eyes and then cries out as his master punches him on the side of the head. The master then hisses, "watch Pet." Seth had tears in his eyes as he watches and hears the screaming form the girl. To this day, her screams haunt him._

_**end Flashback**_


	7. Chapter 7

It only takes them a day to reach a new apartment. Dean looks around the apartment. This apartment is a lot smaller then the other one. There's only one bedroom and a tiny kitchen and living room. There's furniture at least and some bags of clothing. Dean sighs softly and looks around. There's heavy drapes and they're on the 30th floor. So no one can see them.

Seth looks at Dean and whispers, "sorry."

Dean blinks and looks at Seth, "it's not your fault."

Seth shakes his head, "But your going through this because of me."

Dean shakes his head, "But it's not your fault Seth. You where kidnapped and they don't want to let you go. It's not your fault any of this."

Seth chews on his lip and looks at him, "you and Roman.. your relationship... is it even..that's because of me."

Dean blinks and looks at Seth, "Seth..."

Seth frowns, "your stuck with me.. and you can't even sleep together alone."

Roman walks in and hears some of this. Randy says quietly to him there's a second apt across from theirs for Randy and Batista to stay and that's where they will be. Roman thanks them and closes the door.

Dean looks at Roman and then flops onto the couch, "we should all talk."

Roman nods, "we should. It isn't going to get easier."

Seth cocks his head and sits on a chair but then is pulled up by Roman and shuffled over to the couch and sat in between Roman and Dean. Dean looks at Seth and then Roman.

"Seth what's the last thing you remember about.. well. Us all of us?" Roman asks.

Seth rubs his head and tries to think, "I... you guys where together... I don't think there's anything else."

Dean nods and rests a hand on Seth's side, "we had been.. and we wanted you. We asked you before you went to the authority to join us. You looked scared as shit when we asked you."

Roman grunts, "more terrified honestly. I think you where scared of being hurt. Also I think honestly you wanted it as much as we did but you kept saying you couldn't hurt us."

Dean nods, "Then after Summer slam when you where on the phone it was with me. You asked to meet with us.. that you couldn't run anymore." Dean closes his eyes at the memory, "then the phone just went dead. I thought you hung up because you got scared again."

Roman frowns at Dean, "we went to your hotel room but you hadn't checked in and that's how we knew you where gone. Stephanie phoned us 10 minutes after that your stuff was in the parking lot."

Dean closes his eyes, "I think... I think if you wheren't focused on the phone you may have seen them coming."

Seth shakes his head and grabs Dean by the sides of the face and makes him look at him, "They would have then tried another time. One of the pets I meet with Master... they always just waited for the right time and then attacked. They.. they do this for a living."

Dean cups Seth's cheek and looks down at him, "I just.. If you had made it.. you would have never have been alone."

Seth whispers, "you can't say that... They might have taken you. I .. I don't want that ever to happen to either of you."

Dean nods and looks down at Seth, "We... these last two years.. Something has been missing."

Roman nods, "We still love you Seth."

Seth swallows softly and looks at Dean and then Roman.

Roman tips Seth's face up to look at him, "Don't make any choice right now. I want you to think about it. We know you may never been the same again. We just.. don't want to lose you and we love you."

Roman leans down and kisses Seth softly, running his hand through Seth's hair. When he pulls away, Dean tips Seth's face to him and kisses him softly and gently. Seth whimpers softly and after Dean pulls away, he looks up at both men. Tears come to Seth's eyes, How could they love a pet he thinks. Dean gently strokes Seth's cheek and then pulls away.

"lets make something to eat though," Dean states and stands up.

Roman nods and kisses the back of Seth's hair again and then stands up, heading to the kitchen with Dean.

*Flash back*

_Seth had been with master for almost a year now. Most of what was Seth, is gone. He just reacts to the masters wishes. He though still holds that little dream that Dean or Roman will save him. Sometimes also he cries for them to come get him. To prove this is just a dream. _

_He sits right now in his room. The same cement room that had a old mattress in the corner. Seth watches the wall as there was nothing to keep his mind occupied right now. His master had been gone for he thinks about 2 days but he couldn't tell. He can only marginally tell by the guards regular routine of feeding and bathing him. They stopped with the dog food and now feed him real food. The master had changed that when he stopped fighting them. _

_Seth stands and looks around, playing with a string he found and pulled off the mattress. It was just something to keep his hands busy. He finally starts to pace the two rooms. He looks up when the door opens a young man is thrown into the room. He was small and blond. He looked pretty and extremely young. The guards look at Seth, "play nice pet. This is The Masters friend's pet."_

_Seth looks at the boy and then to the guards, "Yes Sir."_

_The guards nod and lock the door behind them. The boy looks at him, "who are you?"_

_Seth shrugs, "doesn't matter.."_

_The boy's eyes go wide, "wait.. your Seth.. Seth rollins."_

_Seth cocks his head the name almost sounding foreign to him, "I.. I guess."_

_The boy jumps up, "I'm Tyler.. Tyler Breeze.. you don't know me.. but everyone knows you."_

_Seth looks at him, "your a pet now... you don't have a name... only the one your master gives you."_

_Tyler looks at him and shakes his head, "No your Seth and I'm Tyler.."_

_Seth closes his eyes and whispers, "They'll hurt you.. if you don't.. do what they say." He then looks at Tyler "or worse."_

_Tyler shakes his head, "Seth... I'm going to get us out of here.. What ever happened to you.. I'm going to save us both."_

_Seth laughs hysterically, "Save us.. there is no saving us... there's only what they give us. The sooner you accept that the better."_

_**end Flashback**_


	8. Chapter 8

Seth for the next couple days avoids the subject. He is more quiet then he normally is. Which is driving Dean crazy. Randy takes Dean and Roman to the shooting range to start teaching them how to shoot. Roman picks it up a lot faster than Dean and that also adds to Dean's annoyance. Dean though doesn't give up. He also lets Randy in that him and Roman talked to Seth about what happened before Seth vanished.

Randy sighs, "are you sure that was smart Dean?"

Dean shrugs as he looks at the gun in his hands, "We had to do something. He thought he was breaking us up. Though now he's sleeping on the couch and having terrible nightmares. He thinks we don't know but the screaming in the middle of the night is giving him away."

Randy nods, "so... how is this helping Dean?"

Dean shrugs, "Randy we couldn't stay silent."

Randy nods and looks at him, "What if he says yes but can never have sex.. or is .. messed up in that department."

Dean plays with his ear covers, "We'll cross the bridge when it comes. I mean honestly the sex with Roman is nice. Maybe he doesn't do that part.. I don't know Randy.."

Randy nods, "Dean honestly as much crap as I give you.. I think your right for telling him."

Dean nods and looks at him, "funny way to show it."

Randy shrugs, "I just... I want you sure when the outcome happens that you're ready to deal with it."

Dean nods and looks at him, "We are."

Randy takes the gun from Dean's hand, "lets head back."

Dean nod and whispers, "Should we ask him."

Randy nods, "I would."

**flashback**

_It had been days since Tyler was shoved into Seth's playroom. Since then other than the daily grooming routine, it had just been him and Tyler. Tyler fought the guards at every turn and Seth had tried to stop him and talk to him that he could end up dead but Tyler refused. After the first couple days though Seth began to appreciate the company. It was someone to pass the time with. Tyler knew nothing about Dean or Roman backstage, he only knew their on camera work. Seth began to assume they forgot about him. They wouldn't want someone dirty like him anyways. _

_Seth looks at Tyler who is pacing in the room, Tyler turns sharply to him, "how can you do this day in and day out?"_

_Seth shrugs, "Not much of a choice."_

_Tyler sits down and looks at Seth, "I mean it Seth.. I'm going to save you and me.. we're going to get out of here."_

_Seth looks at him, "the only way out Tyler, is death. At least for me."_

_Tyler frowns, "why because he said so?"_

_Seth looks at his hands, "I watched... his former slave.. a girl.. be executed in front of me.. on a stage in front of onlookers."_

_Tyler's eyes go wide, "what.."_

"_she was sliced up in front of me... Tyler there is no way out," Seth states, "there's no way out of this room". _

_Tyler glares at him, "there is.. I have an idea.. We need to over power the guards when they come in.. and we can run."_

_Seth eyes him, "He'll kill us... Tyler he will kill us."_

_Tyler looks at him, "Seth .. dig down.. there's a little of the old Seth left. Bring him out.. We need to get out of here."_

_Seth closes his eyes and whispers, "I don't want to disobey.. he'll hurt me.."_

_Tyler sighs and looks at him, "trust me Seth."_

_Seth looks at him and whispers, "Ok."_

_The next day when the guards walk in, Tyler hits them with a leg spreader pipe while Seth stares shocked at him that he went through with it. Seth holds the door open as Tyler takes the keys from the guards and then pulls Seth out the door. They run together through the house. Tyler leading the way, smoothly through the house. Tyler stops at the door and as he looks for the key to open the door. Something makes Seth stop dead in his tracks. Tyler looks back at Seth, "Come on Seth." Tyler throws the door open before Seth can think further. _

_Seth screams as his master appears in the door way. His master smirks at Seth, "bad Kitty.. very bad.. where you trying to escape."_

_His masters pulls out a gun and holds it to Tyler's head and Seth panics. _

"_no please... don't kill him," Seth whispers as Tyler pales looking at Seth pleadingly._

_His master smirks, "Will you stay with me.. Willingly."_

_Seth nods and whispers, "yes.. Yes... Please don't kill him." Seth kneels sobbing softly._

_The Master smirks at Seth and steps out from behind Tyler, looking down at Seth, "Your willingly a pet Seth.. you willing are submitting to me?"_

_Seth nods, "just don't kill him."_

_Tyler laughs and comes out from behind the master, "You stupid Pet."_

_Seth looks at Tyler and closes his eyes, "no.."_

_Tyler kicks Seth in the chest hard, making him fall over in pain, "never trust anyone."_

_The Master smirks and holds the gun up. He presses it to the back of Tyler's head. Seth closes his eyes and hears the gun shot. He feels the blood spatter on his face. He hears screaming. He opens his eyes and realizes its him that's screaming. He's looking at the dead eyes of Tyler laying in front of him._

_The master leans over, putting his hand over Seth's mouth and Seth looks up at him, "Never trust anyone.. and everyone is expendable. Even you."_

_**end flashback**_


	9. Chapter 9

Dean sits in the living room trying to watch raw. Since him and Roman had been out they haven't really watched Raw. Dean though honestly have no interest in the show. Unless he was coming back, he probably wouldn't watch it. Right now it was just serving as a distraction for him. Dean finally can't deal with it and he looks up as Seth walks into the room. Dean stands up and walks over, Roman looks up from the table and raises his eyebrow. Seth watches Dean closely and he holds up a hand.

"Dean.. if... if he comes after us again.. if he knows we where together.. he will kill you." Seth whispers softly, "I love you.. I love Roman.. I love you both still.. you where the ones more the anything I wanted to save me. You where the ones that I wanted to take the pain away. You where also the ones that when he threatened you, I would do anything he wanted. I .. if I say yes I'm putting you in more danger then you know."

Dean pauses since one, that was the most Seth has said at once since he came back, two that was the most Seth shared ever and three Seth thought he was protecting them.

Roman stands and wraps his arms around Seth's back and gently kisses Seth's neck, "let us worry about the risks."

Seth opens his mouth but Dean steps forward and claims his mouth in a gently kisses, "you heard Roman Seth," Dean whispers against Seth's lips, "We love you and we do know the risks. We're going to protect you. Your not going back."

Seth whispers softly, "He killed people.. to teach me lessons. He used people's lives as if they where completely expendable."

Dean runs a hand through Seth's hair, "Tell us Seth."

Seth breaks a bit as he tells Dean about Tyler breeze. Dean looks at Roman, "wait .. a wrestler was working with your master."

Seth nods and looks up at dean, "and he killed him."

Roman whispers to Dean, "others could be working with him as well."

Dean whispers back, "We'll talk to Hunter later."

Seth watches them and bites his lip, "I .. "

Dean leans forward and kisses Seth softly, "Seth let us worry about the risks."

Seth whimpers softly and nods in agreement. Roman smiles softly and presses himself firmly against Seth's back firmly and Dean gently holds Seth also against him chest to chest. Seth closes his eyes and melts a little against them.

"Your ours now," Dean states..and then wavers Randy's voice coming into his head that if he orders him Seth will just do it, "If you want to be... ... damn it... Seth... "

Seth touches Dean's lips gently with his finger tip, "Shh I'm yours and Romans."

Dean grins brightly and Roman relaxes against Seth before whispering so only Dean and Seth hear him, "Waited a long time for you to say that."

Seth beams softly and leans forward kissing Dean and then pulls Roman over a bit so he can kiss him gently.

Dean stretches, "So... how does a threesome work?"

Seth looks at Dean confused, "I don't know."

Roman shrugs, "I'd say.. we get use to it being all of us and then... we set boundaries as we go. Anything off-limits... Like with others."

Dean mumbles, "you fuck someone else and I'll kill them."

Seth eyes go wide and Dean holds up his hands, "NOT REALLY... I'd just punch them... make them cry cause I broke their nose. Not kill.. Damn it.." He sighs, "I think I should just have my foot surgically put into my mouth."

Roman watches Dean struggle and then pokes Seth, "I think you broke him."

Seth watches and pouts, "I didn't mean that I thought he would actually kill someone.. more... shocked since.. I don't think I'm worth killing over.. Roman yes.. not me.."

Roman frowns, "your worth killing over. To protect you We would kill."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around Roman, "I don't want you to do that.."

Dean frowns, "We will protect you though.. and well.. Punch anyone that flirts with you... or that hurts you.. or that looks at you in a funny way.. OH and I get to kick anyone that makes you annoyed," Dean then wanders off still listing things that he would punch or kick someone for.

Seth looks at Roman, "um.. I broke him didn't i?"

Roman shrugs, "He's on rant mode at the moment. I think he was embarrassed about the kill comment and it's easier for him to rant for a while. Seth though was there any other wrestlers that you saw?"

Seth thinks and whispers, "I don't think so.. some of the slaves and masters I never got to know their names."

**flash back**

_Seth's Master began to pull away after he broke Seth. Seth would go weeks without talking to him. Seth finally started to lose it and played with the toys in the room. While Seth is humming as he toys with the leg spreader. He looks up when the doors open. His master walks in with two other people. Seth quickly moves over and kneels in front of his master. _

_His master runs a hand through Seth's hair, "Seth it's time for you to go."_

_Seth looks up confused. _

_His Master smirks softly, "I'm giving you Seth to these people. You see Broke pets are not my style."_

_Seth whimpers softly and looks at the people, and then to his master, "Master.. don't make me go..."_

_His Master smirks softly and steps back, "be a good pet and obey these people."_

_Seth whines softly as he's pulled up by the men. He shakes as he's lead from the house. When he walks outside for the first time in a year and half, he sees the light. He freaks, panicking since last time he saw the sun light his master shot someone. He thinks this is another trick and starts to Scream that he won't disobey or run away. He doesn't see the punch that knocks him unconscious. _

_Seth wakes in another room. He looks around there's a bed in the corner. He's wearing a collar that is chained to the wall. Seth shakes softly as he looks around, His master was gone.. Everything was gone. Seth screams out, wishing to be back in the play room in his master's home. _

_**end flash back**_


	10. Chapter 10

Dean stands the next day watching Seth cook something. He isn't really certain what Seth is making. Seth just said to trust him. Roman agreed to let Seth cook and in fact encouraged Dean to stay out of the kitchen. Dean eyes Roman and mumbles that if Roman lets them get poisoned he would make Roman pay. Seth use to be the worst cook either of them ever knew. Dean hopes above all else that Seth did learn how to cook or he was going destined for a trip to the ER.

Dean turns his head as hears the door broken open. A container is thrown in and then a HUGE bang is heard and a flash of light. Dean and Roman dive for the floor. After that, guys in swat gear rush into the room with semi automatic rifles. There's yelling at them to stay down. The guys fan out and quickly zero in on the kitchen. They drag Seth out of the kitchen but don't shove Seth to the ground. Instead they hold him there. There are weapons pointed at Dean and Roman so they can't do anything. Seth shrieks and looks at Dean and Roman, his ears ringing.

Dean feels like his head is going to explode and Roman glares at them. David Batista walks in smirking. He walks over and grabs Seth by the chin, "your master wants you back Seth."

Seth's eyes go huge in shock.

David smirks, "you see he wanted you saved.. this was all his plan. He paid me to come back and watch you. To tell him when you stopped being so broken so he could break you all over again."

Seth shakes his head, "No... "

David smirks "We should go."

Roman growls out, "What about Randy.. was he with you?"

David laughs softly, "Randy is coming with us. He's going to be trained as well. I was already promised that as a reward for this."

Dean's eyes go wide, "you're not taking them."

Dean moves to stop them and cries out as a swat guy hits him with the but of a gun.

Seth screams, "don't hurt them.. I'll go with you if you just don't hurt them."

David smirks and looks at the guys, motioning for them to move.

Seth whimpers softly and is led out by some of the swat guys and David looks down at them, "good luck boys maybe one day we'll meet again."

David leaves with the men with the guns leave, Roman checks on Dean and then calls Hunter. He runs down trying to see where Seth and the guys go but they're long gone. Hunter comes immediately with his best security people who are former Police.

Randy and David's apartment is empty. All of Randy and David's things are gone. The only thing left there is a needle that the security takes to find out what was in it. The security all they can find is that this was a professional attack and that it's obviously the same ring. Hunter closes his eyes and slams his fist into the wall.

Hunter looks at them, "We're going to find them guys.. I promise you."

Dean glares at him, "How can we trust you.."

Hunter sighs and looks at him, "Randy... I love him. I'm not going to leave him or Seth in that hell."

Roman cocks his head, "what."

Hunter sighs, "I love Randy. I didn't... I wasn't going to break him and David up. He loved David. That bastard.. is going to pay for Seth and Randy. I'm going to kill him.."

Dean looks at him, "we couldn't find Seth for 2 years... this master.. let him be found."

Hunter whispers, "our hope is they keep them together and Randy or Seth is able to get something to us.. or Stephanie is able to use her father's ties to find them. Just hope."

* * *

Seth is drugged and wakes up in his old play room. Randy though is bound with his hands behind his back laying beside him still out cold. Seth groans and moves slowly, testing to see if he's tied and he's not. He quickly moves and unties Randy, shaking him to wake him up. Seth sees a couple drops of dried blood on Randy's neck and Seth knows Randy was drugged as well. Randy wakes with a soft whimper, due to the room spinning out of control for him. Seth talks softly and rubs Randy's back.

"where are we?," Randy asks.

Seth closes his eyes and then tries to say calmly, "my master's home."

Randy's eyes go wide and then he looks at Seth, "wait.. what.. The last... oh my god. David grabbed me.. that's the last thing I remember."

Seth nods, "David is working for him."

Randy frowns softly and whispers, "No.."

Seth watches Randy, "we need to stick together.. We're going to get out."

Randy whispers, "How you couldn't get out."

Seth looks at him, "I'm not going to let them break me again."

Randy nods and chews his lip, "we have no weapons.."

Seth looks at him and whispers, "trust me. I'm going to get back to Roman and Dean.. or die. I'm not doing this again."

Randy nods, "I trust you."


	11. Chapter 11

Seth sits on the mattress, watching over Randy as Randy sleeps. The drugs still present in Randy's system made him drowsy and Seth agreed to watch over him while he slept since Randy was too sacred to sleep without Seth near by. Despite David turning on Randy, Randy still felt safe with Seth. Maybe it was because Seth had been through this and survived or that Randy knew Seth wasn't lying or acting like David was. Seth holds Randy's hand and then looks at the door that's locked.

Seth had thought about how to escape and knew that he would have to wait until they were let into the real play room and his hope was that would be soon. He was a little scared that the master could seriously harm Randy in that time. They need to be let into there alone and then from there they could find some form of a weapon or way to force the door open. Seth hopped that between the two of them they could handle the guards or what ever is in their path.

Seth watches as Randy begins to wake up and rub his eyes. Seth smiles softly at him, "Hey."

Randy nods and looks at Seth, "when will they come?"

Seth shakes his head, "I don't know. When they do just nod and say yes master. Do what they say or they'll punish you."

Randy chews his lip, "I.. I'm going to kill David."

Seth nods, "we will get them back .. I promise."

Seth looks up as the door opens and his master stands in the door way, "Oh Pet it's so good to see your back."

Seth moves and kneels in front of his master. Randy watches and glares past the man in the door when he see's David behind him. Seth's master glares at Randy, "you need to show your master proper respect."

Seth takes a breath and looks at Randy from behind his hair, trying to will Randy to stop glaring. Randy though can't hold himself back and he launches himself towards David throwing a punch at the man, "I'LL KILL YOU," He screams.

Randy misses David and is pinned down by two guards . They where the same guards that use to guard Seth. Seth watches worriedly as Randy is restrained by the guards while David walks around him. Seth's Master growls and watches Randy struggle, "David your pet is out of control.. it's time you teach him the meaning of the word fear."

David smirks and points to X where Seth was tied down for the first time, "tie him on there, facing the wall."

Randy is pulled over to the X, despite his struggling and tied to it. David then walks over and runs his hand down Randy's back and over his ass, "Oh Randy.. poor poor Randy. You see I do love you." David picks up a knife and starts to cut the clothing off Randy "I'm just not a marriage kind of man and well your much to free-spirited for me. Also you see I was promised not only you as an obedient little pet.. but power. You see these are the people to give me this power."

Randy sobs softly, "I loved you."

David rubs Randy's back and smiles softly at him, "And I love you and will love you more once you're a good little pet."

Randy shakes as he sobs softly "Please David .. don't do this."

David looks at the master, who nods, "Do it David."

David walks over to the wall and picks up the cat of nine tails. Seth closes his eyes and bites his lip hard. He winces as every snap and cry of pain from Randy.

...

Dean looks at Roman and paces as Hunter talks on the phone to Vince. Dean closes his eyes and then looks at Roman, "damn it."

Romans sighs, "we didn't know.. we had no way to know Dean."

Dean whispers, "we should have been able to keep him safe."

Roman shakes his head, "don't blame yourself."

Dean shakes his head, "Ro.. what if we can't get him back?"

Roman looks at Dean, "we will get him back. Someway."

Hunter looks at them, "Vince is calling in all his favors and asking all his connections. He wants to make sure that this ring is gone before they take more of his talent."

Dean snorts, "So caring"

Hunter shrugs, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. At least he's doing what he can to shut the ring down."

Dean runs a hand through his hair, "we have to be able to do something to help."

Hunter takes a breath, "I'm not sure what."

Dean looks at Hunter, "what if we use someone as bait. To draw them out."

Hunter frowns, "how... "

Dean sighs, "I don't know. I'm trying to think of something."

Roman thinks, "what if .. we hired .. someone.."

Dean cocks his head, "what do you mean."

Roman looks at them, "Vince has criminal connections. What if we.. hired some people from there."

Hunter frowns, "once your in debt to these people Roman.. your in debt for life."

Dean looks at Hunter, "it's worth it."


	12. Chapter 12

A week later Seth wakes with Randy curled against him. Seth rubs his face and looks at the door and nearly cries for joy since it's open. He wakes Randy up and they both head into the room. Randy looks around and notices that most of the toys other than furniture are locked away now. Seth frowns and looks around, "they are making sure that we don't have weapons. "

Randy nods and frowns softly, "Could we break one of these?"

Seth thinks and looks around at the furniture. He looks at a suspension bar headed up by a single chain that looks rusted. Seth reaches up and grips the bar and pulls, he hears a groan of the metal starting to give and then looks at Randy, "Come here."

Both men reach up and pull using their whole bodies and muscle. The groan starts to crack and then the chain gives sending both them to the floor in a heap with Seth holding the bar. Seth grins and looks at Randy, "We're as good as free."

_earlier this week_

Dean looks at the man who Vince brought to them. He looks scary as hell if Dean was going to be honest. He has tattoos and long brown hair that covers a scar on his face. When Dean approached Vince to hire someone to find Seth, Vince agreed to help. Vince put out a reward and hired a very expensive hit man. The man had been out looking for Seth.

He then called them and asked to speak with them.

The hit man looked at him, "I have a lead and I think it's a solid lead."

the man shows them pictures of David coming and going from a house. The man looks at them, "Vince paid me to kill the master and David."

Dean frowns, "We just want Seth and Randy back. You can't hurt them"

The man looks at them, "they're not going to stop me from killing my targets are they?"

Roman shakes his head, "No"

The man nods, "Then they will be fine. After the Master and David are dead.. I will call you into the house to get your twink. You will though wait outside."

_present time_

Seth sharpens the pole against the bricks as they wait for the guards or someone to come in, "I'll take care of them.. you get the door."

Randy nods and looks at Seth, "you're going to kill them aren't you?"

Seth nods, "they helped the Master rape and torture me.. I'm going to kill them"

randy nods, "just don't.. lose yourself."

Seth shakes his head, "I won't."

They hear movement behind the door and Seth stands behind the door with Randy. The Guards walk into the room, having been told that the master had broken Seth and Randy so they didn't expect problems. Seth swings the pipe and hits one of the men in head. Seth then looks at the guard who goes to draw his gun. Seth stabs him with the pipe through the chest and screams out of anger. He watches the man die and then pulls the pipe out and looks at the guy crawling along the floor. Seth raises the pipe and hits him over and over in the head. Randy holds the door in shock and then keeping his foot in front of the door, he grabs Seth, "Come on.. we need to go."

Seth nods and then picks up the gun from the guard, "let's go."

Him and Randy try to make their way through the house, they pause in a hallway. They hear David and the Master coming their way talking.

"Think the guards have them ready, " David asks sounding so excited.

The Master snickers. Seth and Randy dive under a table and wait watching David and the master walk past them. Seth feels something come up in him.. all the rage, fear and pain in one fatal push. Seth gets out and points the gun at his master and David. He pulls the trigger before Randy can stop him. He shoots David in the head, and watches him fall.

His master spins around and glares at Seth, "Naughty pet.. you killed my toy."

Seth glares at him, "I hate you.. I want you dead.."

The Master laughs, "Pet.. hand me the gun.. NOW."

Seth shakes his head and feels Randy clinging to him, scared.

"go to hell," screams Seth, but his resolve is crumbling.. all the rage leaving him once he saw David fall.

Randy whispers, "we need to go.. We need to run."

The Master smirks at Seth, "run."

Seth turns and grabs Randy's hand, running through the house. They make it to the front door only to find it locked. Before Seth can think of what to do he hears a click and turns to see The master holding Randy , with a gun to his head. Seth looks at him, "No.."

The master smirks, "put it down Seth."

Seth lowers his gun and puts it on the floor.

The master pushes Randy to Seth and laughs, "You stupid pet.. you think that you could escape that easily."

Seth feels the tears come to his eyes. He though doesn't have a chance to say he's sorry. The Door behind them bursts open with a crack. The Hit man that Dean hired looks at the master. The master is in shock looking at the man and then before the master can pull the trigger the Hit man pushes Seth and Randy out-of-the-way and pulls his own trigger. The master falls back to the ground and there's gurgling sounds heard. Randy and Seth cling to each other and scream. The hit man walks over and looks down at the master with cold eyes before pulling the Trigger again making sure the job is done.

Seth stops screaming as he lets Randy go and crawls over. He looks at the man who tortured him for years and haunted his dreams dead on the floor. Seth whispers softly that it's over. Randy shakes and he grabs Seth.

The hit man yells, "where is David."

Randy looks up at the hit man, "he's dead.. Seth shot him."

The Hit man looks down at Seth and then goes down the hallway. Randy pulls Seth up and doesn't care that he's naked as he pulls Seth out of the house, running into the yard.

* * *

A/N OMG one more chapter to go.. I admit when i started writing this I didn't plan Seth killing david and a hit man coming out to kill the master.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Roman are standing by the car, having seen the Hitman burst into the house and Dean actually started praying. Dean was praying that Seth wasn't hurt and that he would come back to Him and Roman. Hunter stands pacing in front of the car, just wanting Randy back with him. Not caring if he would lose everything.. He just wanted Randy back at home.

All three men look up as Seth and Randy run into the yard. Dean looks at the blood splattered on both and panics. He runs over and grabs Seth to tightly that Seth thinks he's going to break and Roman crushes both man in a hug. Hunter grabs Randy, pulling him tightly to his chest.

Dean pushes Seth's hair back and looks down at Seth, "Seth.. your ok.."

Seth shakes his head, "I killed David.."

Roman whispers, "Seth, he held you hostage with Randy.."

Seth whispers suddenly feeling everything just leave him, "I want to go home..." Tears form in Seth's eyes as he starts to sob, "I want to go home."

Dean nods and holds Seth tight as starts to walk him to the car. Hunter pulls Randy along who has started to sob and cling to Hunter.

The hitman comes out and looks at them. He lets them go before setting the house on fire. He was destroying all the evidence that there was a double murder. Just as Vince had ordered.

...

Epilogue 1 year later.

Seth stands in the yard of Roman's house watching the sun rise. The scars of what happened are still there mentally and physically. He still had nightmares and still needed both of his men to be there in order for him to sleep. He started to join the boys on the road. He in fact made an appearance on TV to thank the WWE universe for all their prayers and for how they looked for him.

Randy stayed with Hunter. Stephanie didn't fire either of them and in fact after some time away Randy returned to the WWE and took the belt from John. Vince wasn't about to let go of one of his top carders or Hunter. Roman and Dean both believed Stephanie was having an affair anyways but they never asked. Vince signed Seth to a contract as well and Seth is set to come back to wrestle soon. Right now he was doing appearances with the reformed shield and managing the Dean and Roman at ring side.

Seth looks up as Dean walks over with a huge grin on his face, "we got you a surprise."

Seth cocks his head.

Roman comes up behind Seth and places a lab puppy in his lap. Seth gasps and beams at and hugs it close. Roman smirks softly, "He's yours."

Seth beams down at the puppy and then notices the ribbon around the dog's neck. There's a ring tied to the ribbon.

Dean looks at Seth and whispers, "Now the question is.. will you be ours?"

Seth gasps and looks at Dean and Roman. Roman nods, "Seth will you marry us?"

Seth puts the puppy down having taken the ring off the ribbon and then throws his arms around both men, "YES"

Dean and Roman pull Seth close.

What Vince didn't tell anyone not even Stephanie was that he paid the Hitman to take out the rest of the ring as well. No one fucks with Vince's business.

* * *

A/N I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed. Thank you everyone. I love this story and I'm not sure if I will visit this universe again honestly right now I don't have an idea for a sequel. if I do i will revisit now though I'm having fun working on my other stories I have going league and best laid plans.

Thank you guys again who reviewed, favorited and Followed.


End file.
